


A Honed Blade

by HauntedAutomaton



Series: Inspired by Art [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gift, War Stories, veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: Bismuth shows Connie how to maintain her new sword.





	A Honed Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://grigsbyartpad.tumblr.com/post/182356562282/did-some-steven-universe-fan-art-of-my-fave-moment
> 
> Wonderful art!

     “I always respected the shale out of the humans back in the war.”

     Bismuth was showing Connie how to grind a keen edge onto her new blade. It didn’t need sharpening often, but it was good to learn either way.

     “Humans fought in the rebellion?” Pearl had mentioned them before, but Connie had heard little about them other than how Rose grew to be an inspiration to gems and mankind alike.

     Bismuth nodded, sweeping a slow, steady stroke with the grindstone down the blade. “That they did. See, we gems were fighting for freedom, but the humans, they were fighting for their lives.”

     Despite the fact that she was supposedly there to learn how to care for her sword, Connie couldn’t help but be enamoured by the veteran’s story.

     “You see, that’s what I like about you guys,” she said, jabbing a big finger down at Connie’s chest. “You don’t even live that long, but you fight with everything you have. Every time I got to see one of the human camps, it was a party! Food, songs, tiny humans running around everywhere, it was something else.”

     The girl grinned at the alien’s pride in her kind. Ever since she had first met Steven, she liked the weird differences between her and the gems. It still felt magical, even now. Her smile broke a little, however, when she realized Bismuth has stopped keening the blade’s edge.

     “I guess I didn’t,” Bismuth tried to get her thoughts together. It was a lot easier for her to be an inspiration than to be earnest. Some part of her wondered if Rose had felt the same. “I didn’t really know what was at stake for them. For you.” She knelt down, offering the sword to Connie. “Not until…now I can see what you have here…I just…you all risked so much to help us…”

     Connie placed her hand on the hilt. “Bismuth…I’ll fight alongside you any time. Besides,” she was trying not to tear up. “We humans are really bad at risk management anyway. You can count on us!”

     Bismuth couldn’t help but well up now. “Oh, look what you did you little meat stick, you got me goin too!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed something in particular about this, or thought of something that might work better in a spot or two, please let me know! I'm trying to get better, so all comments/criticisms welcome. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
